A Visit with Kagome
by Inu-Jr
Summary: I have been on a writing streak and I have been very bored so here is another one


Disclaimer: as always I don't own Inuyasha or anything  
  
Kagome was finally home! She decided to call one of her friends over to help her catch up on her schoolwork. She picked up the phone & dialed a number. "Hello?" someone answered. "Hi, Naomi. I'm wondering if you can come over & help me with my schoolwork. I had missed so much that I don't understand any of it," Kagome said. "Sure Kagome," replied Naomi. "So you're finally feeling better, huh?" "Um... Yeah," Kagome answered nervously. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at 2 o'clock, OK?" "OK then. See ya tomorrow!"  
The next day... Naomi walked up the stairs that led to Kagome's house/ temple/ shrine happily. It had been a while since she had last seen her friend. Lately, Kagome would always be skipping school a lot, & whenever someone called or visited her, her ojiisan would say she had some kind of weird disease & that she couldn't see them. Even though Kagome's ojiisan had said that, Naomi could tell that Kagome wasn't even home. She knew this because she had powers. It allowed her to tell if someone was nearby. She could feel a person's spirit & sometimes, if its strong enough, an aura. only her family & Kagome knew about this so far, & she didn't think about revealing this secret out to anyone else so far. Naomi reached the door & knocked on it. She immediately heard someone say, "Coming!". The door opened, & Sota, Kagome's younger brother, smiled up at her. "Hi Naomi! Kagome said to just head up to her room," Sota told her. "Thanks," Naomi said as she went upstairs. She stopped in front of Kagome's room & knocked. Kagome opened the door. "Hey! Come on, I need all the help I can get," Kagome said.  
Two hours later... "Okay. So you would add this to this & then multiply it by this right?" Kagome asked really confused. "Yup, & then you would times it by itself. Now you have your answer," Naomi responded. "I kind of get it now," Kagome said as she sweatdropped. All of a sudden, both of their heads snapped back & gasped. Kagome jumped up, ran downstairs, out the door & to the well shrine. Since Naomi didn't know what was going on, she just followed Kagome. When Kagome threw open the door & looked in, Naomi was looking right over her shoulder. The first thing they saw was something white, pink, & peach suddenly jump up. "Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome yelled at the person. "What in the world are you doing here?! I told you to give me an entire week. It's only been two days!" "I don't care! You have to come back & find the remaining shards already. Hurry up & pack! We're going back now!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha noticed Naomi over Kagome's shoulder. "Grrr. Who is that?" Inu-Yasha asked. "That's my friend, Naomi. You better not do anything to her Inu-Yasha," Kagome warned him. "K-Kagome is that a y-youkai?" Naomi said before she fainted. "Now look at what you did Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said as she ran to Naomi. "Naomi! Oh my God! Wake up, come on! Inu-Yasha, help me carry her inside! Quick!" Inu-Yasha lifts up Naomi & starts to walks into the house. He set her down on top of the couch & walks up to Kagome's room. He grabs her backpack & sleeping bag & goes downstairs. Kagome had run into the bathroom to grab a cold towel to put on Naomi's forehead. When she returned, she saw Inu-Yasha holding her things, & that Naomi had woken up & was staring at Inu-Yasha. She walked over to Naomi, sat down, & gave her the wet towel. She then started to explain what was going on. Everything from who Inu-Yasha was, where he came from, what he was talking about, how she had met him, & why she had been 'sick' lately. "You mean that glowing thing under your shirt is actually a Shikon shard? I was wondering why I was seeing an aura around there. & that I had felt a slightly human & something else spirit?" was all that Naomi had to say. "Great, now can we go now?" Inu-Yasha asked. "No, Inu-Yasha. I'm not going back yet," Kagome answered back. She started to pop a vein. "What do you mean no? If I have to, I will drag you back. Now pack up & let's go," Inu-Yasha snorted. He then started to walk toward her. "OSUWARI!" Kagome suddenly yelled. The next thing that happened was that Inu-Yasha was face flat on the ground with a sore back. Throughout all of this, Naomi was watching the two of them argue. She knew it looked really familiar, but she couldn't remember how. She then realized that it looked a lot like a couple arguing. Right at that point, she understood why Kagome never seemed to like Hojo, & why she had always been talking about someone else all the time. She already had someone she liked & that was Inu-Yasha. Naomi then started to edge away from the two & headed for the door. When Kagome heard the door open, she turned to see Naomi walking out. "Naomi, where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Umm... I'll just come back...oh...a week from now to pick up my stuff OK?" Naomi said as she started to run for the stairs that led to Kagome's house. "BYE!" "sigh Oh well. I guess I have no choice but to go back until next week. Give me my stuff & let me pack the things I'll need." Kagome grabbed her stuff & headed for her room & then her kitchen. When she had packed all the food & clothes she would need, she went to the well shrine where Inu-Yasha was waiting for her. Inu-Yasha could tell that she was depressed, he could feel that his chest was all tight, & decided to be nice to her for a while at least. He took her stuff & carried it for her. She didn't seem to notice. Inu-Yasha sighed as they both jumped into the well & went from the present to the Feudal Era. 


End file.
